Codename: Teens Down Town
by frecleface
Summary: Numbuh 3 has never wanted to know anything about the future, but one day, she finds herself stuck there. 3x4, 2x5 and 1xLizzie Finally complete! :D
1. What the future?

**CODENAME: TEENS DOWN TOWN**

-Chapter 1: What the future??-

What would you do if you found out what were destined to become of you? Would you panic? Or be worried? Maybe you would just be happy to find out. Some people even see mediums to see their future, just because they want to. It's a creepy thought, knowing how you will end up, but sometimes you just have to settle with the facts of life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuki Sanban, a.k.a. Numbuh 3, could never even think of knowing her future. To her, it was just a spoiler. Like if you were watching a very exciting movie, and knowing how it ends. That's a spoiler.

That thought was the main reason why she didn't go along with the rest of her fellow operatives to see a medium. They were all going to ask the medium if they would end up working for Father as teenagers. Numbuh 3 didn't want to know. If she did, she would be more afraid to go to decommissioning.

No, she stayed behind. Numbuh 4 had tried to convince her to come along, but to no luck. She had made a decision.

But it was kind of lonely in the tree house without everyone else.

"Why don't I just go home?" Numbuh 3 said to herself. "At least there's someone there to talk to. Well, then again, I have to stay here in case the alarm goes off."

She had no idea what to do. She had already watched TV (plus, her favourite program was already over), and she wasn't in the mood to play with her toys.

Automatically, she started thinking. She thought about loads of stuff. She began to think about Rainbow monkeys, that lead to sharing, which lead to caring, on to loving, and eventually, she found herself thinking about Numbuh 4.

She shook her head. Numbuh 4? Why on earth did she think about Numbuh 4 of all people? Sure, he was one of her best friends, but she had just been thinking about loving! Why did Numbuh 4 pop into her head?

She soon found out that thinking was not a very good time killer. She always ended up thinking about Numbuh 4.

"Ugh! This is stupid!" she said. "He's just my best friend, that's why I think about him. Everybody loves their friends! Yeah, that's it. I love him as a friend!"

She immediately went silent. She just said she loved him. As a friend, but she said 'I love him'. Maybe being alone was just getting to her head. She stood up and went into her room to take a nap. She was getting tired of all those thoughts.

As she approached her room, she heard a tiny 'POOF' behind her. She didn't go back to check on it, since it was probably just another crazy thought. But just as she was about to enter her room, the alarm went off.

"_Teen alert! Teen alert! Teen alert! Teen al--_"

Strange. The alarm went off by itself. It was all too fishy to ignore, so Numbuh 3 turned around to see what was going on. She walked back the hallway and back to the living room. What she saw made her gasp. It was Cree!

"What are YOU doing here?" said Numbuh 3. "How did you turn the alarm off? Have you been spying on us?"

Cree didn't answer. She just stood perfectly still and looked at Numbuh 3. Finally, her face showed some expression. But it wasn't the usual evil grin she always had. It was the biggest smile Numbuh 3 had ever seen on her face. Then she ran to Numbuh 3 and hugged her.

"Oh my god, Kuki!" Cree said. "You've changed so much!"

"What are you talking about?" said Numbuh 3, trying to get away from Cree. She managed to release herself after quite a struggle. "I haven't changed a bit! It's YOU who's acting weird! And you still haven't answered my questions!"

"Okay, I'll tell you," said Cree. "I turned the alarm off with the good old booger technique. No, I haven't been spying on you. And I'm here because I need your help."

"Why would you need my help, Cree?" said Numbuh 3.

Cree looked at Numbuh 3 with disgust. "Cree?" she said. "Are you saying I look like my stupid older sister? Come on Kuki, you know me better than that!"

"You can't fool me," said Numbuh 3. "If you're not Cree, then prove it!"

"Fine, as you wish," said Cree. She pulled her hair in a pigtail and put up a red cap. "Numbuh 5 thinks you should recognize this look."

Numbuh 3 couldn't believe her very eyes. It was Numbuh 5! She was a teenager! How could that be? She had just left to see a medium a few hours ago.

"Are you really Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Of course I am!" said the teen. "If I wasn't, how do you think I turned the alarm off? Plus, my sister wouldn't just stand her and chat. She would immediately attack you."

"But if you really are Numbuh 5, how can you be a teenager?" said Numbuh 3.

"You're not going to believe this, but I come from the future," said teen-Numbuh 5. "And no, I wasn't decommissioned. I, along with the rest of the team, came up with this great idea. If kids are allowed to have an organization, why not teens as well? That way kids and teenagers can help each other in the battle against adults. We called the organization Teens Down Town. We weren't allowed to keep our old codenames, though, so we came up with new ones. We just used our initials. I'm A.L. for example. "

"O . . . kay," said Numbuh 3. She was beginning to believe that the person standing in front of her was actually Numbuh 5's teen self. "But you said earlier that you needed my help. What was that all about?"

"Oh yeah, that," said A.L. "I thought the whole sector was here, but since you're the only one, you're going to have to come alone."

"And do what?" said Numbuh 3.

"Help us," said A.L. "The teenage Delightful Children From Down The Lane have gotten their adult selves to help Father get rid of us, both kids and teenagers."

"You're kidding!" said Numbuh 3. "I can't possibly go there alone! I have to call my team!"

"There's no time. Plus, I think it's best if you come along by yourself," said A.L. "You coming?"

Numbuh 3 thought about it. If she came along, she would see her future self, and how her future would be, which was exactly what she was trying to avoid. But if the Teens Down Town desperately needed her help . . .

"I'm going!"

"Good decision!" said A.L. "Now, hold on to me."

Numbuh 3 did that, and suddenly felt like something was pulling her upwards. Everything around them spun lighting fast, and then out of nowhere it was like someone hit her on the head with a mallet. Numbuh 3 fell down and blacked out.


	2. Numbers and initials

-Chapter 2: Numbers and initials-

"Do you think she's all right?"

"She better be, otherwise we might not stand a chance!"

"Give her a break. It was her first time travel."

Numbuh 3 heard someone talking above her. She was a little dazed, but eventually opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed in some room, and around her were six teenagers, including A.L.

"Where am I?" she said. "Who are you?"

"We're the Teens Down Town," said one of the teens. He had short, light-brown hair, and was wearing sunglasses, a sporty red and white t-shirt and brown slacks. "I'm N.U., formerly known as Numbuh 1."

"Numbuh 1?" said Numbuh 3. "You have hair?"

Everyone but N.U. snorted. He cleared his throat and said: "Anyway, I'm sure you know the rest."

"I have no idea who is who," said Numbuh 3. "I hardly recognized Numb-- I mean A.L."

"Well then, we'll just have to introduce ourselves, right?" said a tall, red haired boy. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a white hoodie underneath. He too wore brown slacks. "You probably know me as Numbuh 2, but here, I'm just called H.P.G."

"You remember Lizzie Devine, right?" said a girl with dark-brown hair. She was wearing a tight, yellow top, and jeans. "Well, that girl is history. Now I'm L.D., completely changed!"

She didn't lie about that. The Lizzie Numbuh 3 knew was a red haired chubby and wore big glasses. But L.D. was skinny, had clearly dyed her hair and wore lenses. If she hadn't introduced herself, Numbuh 3 would never have guessed who it was.

"I'd say you knew me more than anyone else in this room," said a girl with long, black hair. She was wearing a tight, purple t-shirt and a black skirt. "I'm K.S.! And just guess what that stands for!"

"Kuki Sanban!" said Numbuh 3. Wow, her teen self looked good.

"And you know A.L.," said A.L., still wearing the blue hoodie and black shorts from before.

Numbuh 3 took a deep breath before she turned to the last teen, which had to be Numbuh 4. When she saw him, she didn't want to look away. He looked absolutely stunning! He was wearing a violet red shirt, and jeans. His blond hair wasn't cut like a bowl like Numbuh 3 was used to, but it was delicately formed with hair gel. Numbuh 3 wasn't sure if it was her eyes fooling her, but she could have sworn that he was really muscular.

"There's only one option left," he said. "I'm W.B., but I used to be Numbuh 4."

When he spoke, he didn't speak in his usual tough tone. No, his voice was really calm and sweet. What could have made Numbuh 4 so soft?

"I'm sure A.L. has told you about our problem," said N.U. "You know, about the Delightful dorks and their future selves."

"Yup," said Numbuh 3. "But I don't understand. Why didn't you call your future selves too, instead of going to the past? What could we, or in this case I, possibly do for you?"

"Nothing now," said N.U. "But guaranteed, we'll let you know if we need you."

"Why didn't you get me later if you don't have any use for me now?" said Numbuh 3.

"Because we never know when they'll attack us next," said H.P.G.

"Do you want to see what it looks like on the outside?" said K.S.

K.S. lead Numbuh 3 to a window. When Numbuh 3 looked outside, she wanted to scream. The streets were cracked, trees were ripped, houses were damaged, and there were adults marching everywhere.

"As you can see, this is practically war," said K.S. "They won't stop until they have victory."

"Who?" said Numbuh 3. "Father?"

"Father? He's long gone," said W.B. "His 'delightful children' almost killed him to get his power. They tortured him until he gave up."

"The REAL enemy are the delightful dorks," said K.S.

"I can't believe it!" said Numbuh 3. "I mean, I always knew they were meanies, but not evil! What exactly are they trying to do?"

"Erasing kids from the face of the earth," said N.U.

Numbuh 3's knees shook. A lot of villains she knew were trying to do the same thing, but never achieved it. But the delightful children were really taking things too seriously. They actually attempted to kill their own father. Numbuh 3 got chills just thinking about how evil they really were.


	3. Useful memories

-Chapter 3: Useful memories-

For the rest of the day, Numbuh 3 didn't want to hear anything about the war that was taking place. Instead, she asked each member of the Teens Down Town team to tell her what had happened in their lives. She started with L.D.

--------------

"Oh, hey Numbuh 3," she said when Numbuh 3 came into her room. "It's still so funny to think that someone from the past is actually here. So what's up?"

"I've just been thinking, you know, what has been going on with you since you were my age," said Numbuh 3.

"Well, I certainly understand that," said L.D. "Anything specific on your mind, or should I give you my whole autobiography?"

Numbuh 3 giggled. "Just tell me anything that comes to mind," she said.

"Alright," said L.D. "Let's see . . . Ooh! I've got one thing! When I was twelve, I finally realized how chubby and bossy I was. It took a long time, I know, but at least I found it out by myself! Anyway, I started to go to the gym every once in a while, just to get in shape, but I ended up losing a LOT of weight!" She put her hands on her hips. "Dang, I look good!"

Numbuh 3 smiled. She was right. She didn't look ANYTHING like the old Lizzie.

"And so," L.D. continued. "I asked my mom if I could get lenses. I was getting a little tired of having to wear those glasses all the time. I got the permission and believe me, that was probably the best decision I've ever made!"

"But why did you dye your hair?" said Numbuh 3.

"Aw, you know, since I had changed all those things about me, it didn't hurt me to change one more, right?" said L.D. and winked.

--------------

A.L. was Numbuh 3's next subject.

"So, you want to know something that's happened?" she said.

"Yeah, anything that comes to mind," said Numbuh 3.

"The first thing that pops into my head is what happened just before we were supposed to be decommissioned," said A.L. "It's one of my greatest memories. You see, we were in the decommissioning chamber at the Moonbase, and suddenly Numbuh 86 started crying." A.L. was bursting into laugh. "Wait, this is the best part," she said, trying to avoid laughing. "Okay, here goes. Numbuh 86 started crying and said: 'I can't do this to you! Especially not Numbuh 4! I can't let him suffer! I like him too much!'" A.L. exploded with laughter. "It was so cheezy!! And you should have seen Numbuh 4's face! Then he said: 'No offence Numbuh 86, but there's NO WAY I could EVER like you back!' It was so funny! So typical Numbuh 4!"

--------------

When Numbuh 3 was going to see W.B. she thought about A.L.'s memory. Had Numbuh 86 really said she liked Numbuh 4? And wasn't Numbuh 4 interested in a relationship at all?

She quickly snapped out of that thought when W.B. let her inside his room.

"Don't even start," he said just as Numbuh 3 was about to tell him why she was there. "You want to know about some things that have happened through the years."

"Not necessarily," said Numbuh 3. "Just some memory you find in your mind."

"Okay," said W.B. "I could tell you loads of stuff that has happened to me. For example, the time when my brother Joey died."

Numbuh 3 gasped. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I had no idea!"

"Of course you didn't. You just got here," said W.B. and smiled. "It was mostly my fault anyway. It hasn't been a long time since it happened. I think I was about fourteen when it happened. We were playing dodgeball with some other kids, and then somebody threw the ball in my direction, but missed. It was Joey. The ball flew over the fence and across the street. I remember saying: 'Bad thrower gets bad ball!' or something like that and I told Joey to get the ball. When he was waiting to cross the street, I shouted: 'Hurry up, turtle!' He didn't think about the result, but he ran across the street, not noticing a jeep that was heading his way. It crashed into him and--"

W.B.'s voice cracked. He looked down so Numbuh 3 couldn't see his eyes, but she saw a little teardrop fall off his face.

"If I hadn't told him to hurry, he'd still be alive," said W.B., nearly whispering. "I could have gotten the ball myself, but nooooooooooo, I had to be so stubborn!"

Numbuh 3 stood up and hugged W.B. He didn't expect that, but still hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry for you," she said. "But don't blame yourself. It was an accident."

"Yeah, that's what I like to think," said W.B. "But I can't get shake the thought that IF I had volunteered to get the cruddy ball . . ."

--------------

Numbuh 3 looked up at H.P.G. and couldn't quite picture him as the old, chubby Numbuh 2. It was funny to see how skinny he was. He offered Numbuh 3 a soda bottle, which she gladly received.

"An interesting memory, you say," he said after Numbuh 3 had told him the reason she was there. "I don't think that's going to be a hard choice." He smirked and took a sip of his soda.

"What's on your mind?" said Numbuh 3. She was curious.

"My and A.L.'s first date," said H.P.G.

Numbuh 3 choked on her drink and coughed for a couple of minutes before she could reply. "WHAT?" she finally shouted. "You're together?"

H.P.G. laughed. "Of course. Remember that time when I transformed myself into a teenager to date Cree?"

"Oh, how can I forget?" said Numbuh 3 and giggled.

"That was the beginning of my little crush for Abby," said H.P.G. "People always thought I had a thing for Cree, but about two years ago, A.L. and I started dating. Some were a little surprised, but some saw it coming."

"I can imagine," said Numbuh 3.

--------------

N.U. had clearly heard about Numbuh 3's little interview because he had prepared a table and put some refreshments on it.

"Feel free to ask away," he said when Numbuh 3 sat down.

"I'm just looking for some memory of yours that I may want to know," she said.

"Wow, I can give you plenty of those," said N.U. He thought for a moment and then snorted. "I'll never forget the time when I saw L.D.'s new look for the first time. She ran towards me and said: 'Nigie! Look at me!' But I didn't recognize her, so I just pulled back and asked her who she was." N.U. was quite amused by that memory. "But eventually, I found out."

"How did you?" said Numbuh 3.

"She looked at me with her 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' eyes, which I know too well," said N.U. He and Numbuh 3 laughed.

"Anything else?" said Numbuh 3. "Any other memory?"

"Not exactly a memory, more like an event," said N.U. "I'm not going to tell you any details, but let's just say that neither me or L.D. are clean anymore."

"Too much info, N.U.," said Numbuh 3 and pinched him. "Too much info."

--------------

Finally, Numbuh 3 was going to ask her teenage self what had happened in her life. She didn't want to, but she still wanted. It was like there was a teeny tiny question that still remained unanswered.

"You know you don't want to know the future, and you never have," said K.S. "But since you're here, I don't mind."

"Listen, I know this may sound weird, but why is W.B. so depressed?" Numbuh 3 asked. She knew that K.S. was the only one who knew.

"He's not depressed," she said. "Where did you get that idea?"

"He's just been so down since I came," said Numbuh 3. "And he's the only one of you that has told me a tragic memory."

"Well, Wally's changed," said K.S. "He's no longer that tough guy who pretended to not have feelings. He's grown to be a very mature guy. I never thought the old Numbuh 4 could be so sweet. Do you want to know what he did on Christmas eve when we were thirteen?"

Numbuh 3 suddenly felt warm. "Sure," she said. "What did he do?"

"Not tellin'!" said K.S. and stuck out her tongue. "You're going to have to find out yourself!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Numbuh 3. "You know how curious I am!"

"That's why I'm keeping it!" said K.S. "Anyway, all jokes aside, when you get home, you should think about W.B. when Numbuh 4 gives you his 'You'll-never-see-me-acting-sweet' speeches."

"Thanks. I'll remember that," said Numbuh 3. She was just about to leave the room when K.S. said:

"Oh, and one more thing: during your stay, you might find some things out that aren't meant for you to know."

Numbuh 3 didn't understand, but nodded.


	4. Showtime!

-Chapter 4: Showtime!-

Numbuh 3 woke up in the living room of a tree house the next morning. It was her tree house, only eight years in the future. A part of her wanted to stay there because all her friends had become such nice people. But another part of her wanted to leave at the very second because there was a war going on between kids and adults. Not just the little battles that usually ended well, but it was real war. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's teenage selves were trying to erase kids from the face of the earth with the help from their adult selves. It was all really confusing.

Numbuh 3 went into the kitchen. There sat W.B. He didn't notice Numbuh 3, which was good because she couldn't stop staring at him. He was only wearing shorts and his muscular upper body was flashing. Numbuh 3 suddenly felt an urge to jump into ice-cold water to cool off.

"Enjoy what you see?"

Numbuh 3 shrieked. L.D. was standing behind her. That's when W.B. noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Morning Numbuh 3," he said. "Sleep well?"

"O-okay, I guess," Numbuh 3 managed to stammer out.

"You guys want some breakfast? I've made toast if you want," W.B. said and reached for the toast.

"I'd love some," said L.D. When she passed by Numbuh 3 to get inside the kitchen, she whispered: "He's grown to be such a gentleman."

She was right. W.B. wasn't like the old Numbuh 4 at all. It was freaky, and still made him extremely attractive.

Soon, the rest of the teens joined for breakfast. N.U. used the opportunity and talked about their battle with the Delightfuls.

"We have to remember that kids are willing to cooperate with us in this war, so we have to gather as many people we can to create a big and great counter army," he said. "But as much as we want to, we can't only have teens in that army. We have to use as many kids we can reach. We can use our old communication devices to call Kids Next Door operatives, as well as those in Teens Down Town. Today is probably going to be wasted that way: calling other operatives for help."

"But, N.U., I still don't understand where I come in," said Numbuh 3.

"You will," said N.U. "Trust me, you'll be the one thing those delightful dorks won't expect."

"Besides, we love to have you here," said H.P.G. "It's fun to see some of your old friends again."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" said K.S. and winked. "Anyway, just be ready when you're needed."

"And when is that going to be?" said Numbuh 3. She was getting really tired of everyone making her so curious. Especially K.S.! She should know!

"When you're needed," said A.L. Numbuh 3 crossed her arms and the teens laughed.

Not much happened that day. Aside calling other operatives, the teens were mostly giving Numbuh 3 a taste of her own medicine from the day before: an interview. But unlike her, the teens were all together and asked her loads of questions. Numbuh 3 didn't get it. They were in her future. Shouldn't they know everything that had happened?

"I don't get it," said Numbuh 3. "You're in the future. Shouldn't you know about all the things that have happened?"

"To tell you the truth, there are loads of things that could have been prevented," said N.U. after Numbuh 3 had asked them.

"I could have prevented Joey from dying," said W.B., which was exactly what Numbuh 3 expected him to say.

"And if I hadn't told Cree to buzz off, she might be a Teens Down Town operative today, and not still be working for Father," said A.L.

"And if I had cared more for the older hamsters, this war wouldn't be going on," said K.S.

"You mean to tell me that all this is happening because of our-- I mean your hamsters?" said Numbuh 3. "What in the world happened?"

"There were three or four hamsters who were much older than the others, and I kind of ignored them," said K.S. "I had forgotten they even existed. They were I think the first hamsters we ever got. But when they had been ignored for so long, they finally went bad. They ran away and went over to the Delightfuls, and told them everything about us. Don't ask me how they understood them. I guess it's because they're both on the same weird-level."

"I see, so is this something I can prevent from happening when I get home again?" said Numbuh 3.

"Definitely," said H.P.G. "But there are a few things you can't tell us . . . uh them. Like the fact that A.L. and I are dating. That will sound weird to Numbuh 5."

"But there is one thing you can tell Numbuh 4," said W.B. "Tell him never to play dodgeball with Joey, and when he asks you why, tell him my story."

"Am I allowed to tell them that I've been in the future?" said Numbuh 3.

"Only if they ask you what you're babbling about," said A.L.

CRASH!

BANG!

Instantly, explosions started. When Numbuh 3 looked to she what was happening, she saw that the Delightfuls were shooting the tree house with full power.

"Showtime!" said N.U. "Teens Down Town: get ready to rumble!"

"'Get ready to rumble?' What happened to 'Battle station!'?" said Numbuh 3 as she and the team ran to get some weapons.

"The Kids Next Door kept it," said N.U. "We had to come up with a new catchphrase. L.D., tell everyone to get here A.S.A. NOW!!!"

"Roger that!" said L.D., who had been calling other operatives for help.

Numbuh 3 and the teens ran outside to fight. There were tons of other kids and teens already battling the Delightful's army. Numbuh 3 was about to charge, but H.P.G. stopped her.

"What are you doing? I have to fight too! You guys said so!" she shouted at him.

"I know, but we also told you to stay behind until we need you," said H.P.G. and pushed her away.

Numbuh 3 realized that there was no time to argue, so she went back inside the tree house. The last thing she heard were ten people speaking in one mouth: "Well, well, TND. Looks like this is it: our final battle. Give us your best shot, and don't think that some snot-nosed kids and skinny teenagers will stand against the power of adults!!"


	5. The secret weapon

-Chapter 5: The secret weapon-

Against her will, Numbuh 3 watched a hideous battle in front of the tree house. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. People were actually willing to kill down there. Some were lying on the ground, too hurt to move, and some weren't moving at all. Numbuh 3 hoped with all her heart that they were just unconscious.

There was a big hole in the tree house where the Delightfuls had thrown a bomb, so Numbuh 3 could hear everything that was said down there.

"So, Teens Down Town, have you had enough already?" said a familiar unison voice. "Because if you are, then we must be winning."

"In your dreams!" N.U. yelled. "There's no way we'll EVER give up!"

"Oh, that's too bad," said the Delightfuls. "Then we'll just have to blow you up. ONE . . . BY . . . ONE!!"

There was a loud scream and a big BANG. Numbuh 3 could take it no longer. She didn't want to witness all of this. She wanted to go to her present time and take care of those old hamsters so this war would never occur. She paced for a while and then sat down to think . . . again.

She started to think about W.B. He was probably the hottest guy she had seen in all her life. But he was so unlike the old Numbuh 4. He was so sensitive and sentimental. He didn't have that personality he used to do. He was so quiet and always backed off, but the Numbuh 4 she knew was always tough and willing to take action. W.B. had lost that character.

Suddenly, tears broke from Numbuh 3's eyes. She had started to think about Numbuh 4 again. Of all her friends, she missed him most of all. But he was just her friend like everyone else in the sector. Why did she cry about him? She dried her eyes and tried to think about something else.

The first thing that came to her mind was the day before, the interviews with A.L. and K.S. What had W.B. done on Christmas Eve? And why wasn't K.S. willing to tell her? And what about A.L.'s memory? Numbuh 4's reaction to Numbuh 86's confession certainly meant that he wasn't interested in her, but was he interested in anyone whatsoever?

Wait, why did she care? Why was she so hung on about Numbuh 4? Could it be that she was . . .

"Numbuh threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"

Someone just screamed her name. The teens needed her help right now. Numbuh 3 quickly jumped off the living room sofa and ran outside. As soon as she got outside, a bomb was thrown in front of her. It missed her by an inch, but the explosion threw her backwards. When she managed to stand up again, the teens were standing beside her. They were all badly hurt, but still stood up.

Numbuh 3 looked up, and saw two version of the Delightfuls, all standing on some flying platform.

"Bet you didn't expect THIS, delightful dorks!" said L.D.

"No, you're right there," said the Delightfuls. "We knew you had travelled in time, but we never thought you would go BACK. And all you got was weak, little Numbuh 3. Poor you . . . "

"Who are you calling weak, you little-- " Numbuh 3 started, but A.L. interrupted her.

"Don't be vicious," she whispered. "Be your normal, happy self. Remember: sticks and stones may break your bones . . . "

"But the names will never hurt me," said Numbuh 3, finishing the sentence. "Is this what I was supposed to do? Just hop around like I always do? This is WAR, A.L.! I've never been a part in something this serious!"

"Just trust me," said A.L. "You'll find out what to do. I'll give you a hint: Rainbow monkeys." With that, she fired a very real gun at the Delightfuls.

Rainbow monkeys? How on earth were Rainbow monkeys supposed to help in this kind of a situation? Numbuh 3 didn't get it at all.

"How dare you just fire at us, stupid teen!" screamed the Delightfuls. "You'll pay for that!" They separated into two groups (teens and adults) and all picked up their share of weaponry. Without hesitation, they started firing at everything in sight.

Numbuh 3 ducked just in time to avoid a bullet and hid behind a wall, probably a wall of a once standing house. Later on, W.B. and K.S. came to her.

"Did A.L. tell you what to do?" said K.S., looking worried.

"No, she just gave me a hint. It was 'Rainbow monkeys'," said Numbuh 3. "I don't get it. What am I supposed to do? Throw stuffed toys at them?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" said W.B. "Just what is it that Rainbow monkeys usually do?"

"Well, they share," said Numbuh 3. W.B. and K.S. nodded, telling her without words to go on. "And they care for others, and they love, and-- "

"Exactly," said W.B. "That's what you've always done best. Now, go out there and spread love and peace to the Delightfuls."

"How?" said Numbuh 3. She was beginning to shiver. "I can't even stand in front of this wall without being a target."

"Nonsense," said K.S. "The Delightfuls won't shoot you. And even if they will, you won't experience any pain." Numbuh 3 looked at him with a confused face, so he continued: "Why do you think we didn't go to the past to get our future selves? Well, the thing is that our past selves have all their lives ahead of them, so they can't die. Plus, you're the only one who can speak to the hamsters."

Numbuh 3 couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was immortal? Sweet! But one thing still remained a mystery.

"How will I reach the hamsters?"

"Easy," said K.S. "They're all with the Delightfuls on that platform. Just walk towards them and ask if you can speak with the hamsters."

"Okay," said Numbuh 3. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," said W.B. "Love the crud out of those meanies!"

Numbuh 3 stepped away from the wall and carefully approached the flying platform.

"There she is!" shouted the adult Delightfuls.

"Shoot at will!" shrieked the teen versions.

They began firing at Numbuh 3 and didn't stop. Numbuh 3 felt bullets touch her everywhere, but they seemed to drop right off. She couldn't see anything because of all the smoke, and couldn't hear anything because of all the firing. But she still kept on walking. Finally, she got out of the smoke cloud.

"What?" said all the Delighfuls. "She's still standing? How is that possible?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Numbuh 3. "It took me two days to get it, so I have no time to explain it to you. I'm here to see the hamsters."

"Hamsters?" said the teen Delightfuls. "Why would you possibly want to talk to them?"

"Just let her do it," said the adult Delighfuls. "They won't listen to her anyway."

The teens then picked up four, mangy old hamsters and handed them to Numbuh 3. They were so old; it looked like they could die any second. When they looked at Numbuh 3, they looked at her with eyes of killers.

"Hi, you guys," she said to them. "Remember me? I'm Kuki. I bought you. You were the first hamsters that ever worked with the Kids Next Door."

The hamsters seemed to recognize her. They, as well as everyone else, were now watching her and waiting for the rest of her speech. She felt her cheeks grow warm, but still carried on.

"Listen, I know I haven't been a very good owner lately, and I'm really sorry about that," she said. "But just so you know, I love all my hamsters as if they were one. Each one of you is unique, and if I could go back in time, I would pay much more attention to you. What am I saying? WHEN I go back in time, I WILL take better care of you. Don't be cruel. I love you guys. If it weren't for you, the Kids Next Door wouldn't have any power. As soon as I get home again, I'm going to take extra good care of you, okay?"

Numbuh 3 then gently kissed each hamster. And just as she thought the situation couldn't get any weirder, the hamsters started to glow.

"What's happening?" Numbuh 3 heard K.S. say. "Are they dying?"

Not by a long shot. Strange enough, the hamsters were getting younger! When they finally stopped glowing, they jumped on Numbuh 3's shoulders and cuddled with her face. She giggled and patted them.

"What's this?" said the teen Delightfuls. "You are supposed to hate her! What did she do to them?"

"Never mind," said A.L. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"You fools!" said the adult Delightfuls. "Do you honestly think that a bunch of loving hamsters will stop us?"

"As a matter of fact, we do," said H.P.G. "Look around you."

All Delightfuls looked around, and so did Numbuh 3. Not a single adult was carrying a weapon. Instead, they were helping badly hurt kids and teenagers. What had changed them so suddenly?

"What are you doing?!" screamed all the Delightfuls. "You're supposed to be HURTING them, not HELPING them!"

"Not anymore," said one adult. "Don't you see? Violence is never an answer."

"That's right," said another. "And in case you haven't noticed, it was a kid who was willing to sacrifice herself to stop this war."

"Plus, if it weren't for kids, how would mankind keep going?" said the third. "There wouldn't be anyone to take over after we die."

The Delightfuls were speechless. They looked repeatedly at Numbuh 3, the teens, the kids, and the adults. Then they all looked down. Numbuh 3 knew that technique. It was the same thing W.B. had done before to hide his tears. Finally, the Delightfuls lowered the platform until it touched the ground. The teen versions then walked towards N.U.

"What now?" he said. "You don't think you can possibly apologize for all the nasty things you've done?"

"No," said one Delightful teen. Wait, ONE? "There aren't any words that can change it. But just hearing Numbuh 3's speech to those hamsters made us realize how terribly mean we've always been."

"No duh," said A.L.

"We're sanding our adult selves back to the future right now," said another, and threw a remote to the adult Delightfuls. They picked it up and then vanished into thin air.

"We're also willing to pay for all the things that have been destroyed," said yet another one. Numbuh 3 noticed that their group was slowly breaking apart.

"Ow, I'm suffering from a major pang of conscience," said the fourth. "I can't believe how stupid we've been."

"And your point is?" said L.D.

The usual group of Delightful children had now turned into five individuals.

"We are willing to join Teens Down Town and make our old personalities disappear," said the last one.

"That's a bit sudden don't you think?" said N.U. "Just a few minutes ago you were trying to slaughter kids."

"Come on, N.U.," said Numbuh 3. She knew that they really were sorry. She saw it in their eyes. "You should be mature enough to be able to forgive them."

N.U. looked at Numbuh 3 and then smiled. "Fine, what the heck! Welcome aboard fellow operatives!" He walked up to the platform and raised it high up. "Attention everyone! War is over!! We have victory!!"

Numbuh 3 could have sworn she heard the whole world cheer. She had a look around and saw loads of kids and teenagers hugging each other, as well as adults. She then saw that A.L. and H.P.G were practically dancing. It was a funny sight. But when she turned left, her jaw dropped.

K.S. and W.B. were kissing! Not just a smooch, but a real lovers kiss! K.S. saw that Numbuh 3 was staring at them and let go of it.

"You SO did NOT see that!" she said.

**Sorry about this chapter. I'm just no good at writing battle scenes $ But hey, we're getting near the end of this thing! XD**


	6. Time to talk

-Chapter 6: Time to talk-

"Remember when I said that during your stay, you might find out things that aren't meant for you to know? This is one of them," said K.S.

There was an awkward silence. No doubt because of what Numbuh 3 had just witnessed. The rest of the team were already behind her when she spoke again.

"So this is why W.B. is so soft," she said. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew it would be a spoiler to you," said K.S. "And no, I'm not the main reason he's so soft. He became a typical emo guy after Joey's death, so you can partly blame that."

No one spoke. Even the Delightfuls (or maybe FORMER Delightfuls) didn't dare to make a sound.

"Well, team," said N.U. "Shall we go back to the tree house? Wait, I forgot. We can't."

"Don't worry," said one of the Delightfuls. "We'll call someone to repair your tree house. It won't take a long time, maximum one day. In the mean time, you'll have to wait outside."

N.U. nodded and lead his team along with Numbuh 3 away. "Let's go to Mount Point."

"Mount Point?" said Numbuh 3. "Is that what it's called now?"

"Yup," said H.P.G. "We usually go there to relax or talk. Now is clearly a good time to do that." He gave K.S. and W.B. a look.

Mount Point wasn't too far away. They reached the 'Talk spot' in about ten minutes. There, they all sat down. Numbuh 3 sat in front of the teens. She didn't want to look at them. Partly because she couldn't face K.S., and partly because she was starting to cry. But she wasn't sad, so why were tears streaming down her face?

A sudden realization hit her: she was happy. She was happy to know that in the future, Numbuh 4 and she would be a couple. She was happy to know that one day, either she or he would fess up about their feelings. She hid her face in her palms and practically laughed crying.

"Are you okay?" said A.L., who had just sat down next to Numbuh 3. "You don't sound so hot."

Numbuh 3 sniffled. "I'm okay," she said. "I'm just so happy for all of you."

"Meaning what?" said H.P.G. as he placed his arm around A.L.'s shoulders.

"You know, the whole coupling-thing," said Numbuh 3, while rubbing her face to dry her tears. "I must have overreacted before. Seeing K.S. and W.B. kiss startled me a little. I didn't quite expect that."

All the teens were now around Numbuh 3. She saw that W.B. and K.S. looked at each other, and then at her.

"Remember all those times when Numbuh 4 has tried to tell you something?" said W.B. "Can you imagine what it was?"

Numbuh 3 knew it very well. Why hadn't she seen it before? It as so obvious! "He's been trying to tell me how much he likes me, right?" she said.

W.B. nodded. Numbuh 3 felt warm again.

"Have you told her about Christmas Eve yet?" L.D. asked K.S.

"I might have mentioned it," said K.S. Numbuh 3 suddenly remembered that one thing that K.S. wouldn't tell her during her interview. Now she was finally going to reveal it! "You see, W.B. had told me he liked me way before that very day, so we were technically a couple. But as you know, a couple isn't a couple unless they kiss." She paused for a little while before she continued. "So, that very evening, I was standing by a window in the tree house, daydreaming, when W.B. came to me. He pointed to a spot above me and said: 'Mistletoe'. Before I could even look up, he was kissing me. When he let go, his face was flaming red! But then again, so was mine. Anyway, then he said the most romantic thing ever: 'Remember when I told you that I liked you? Well, screw that. I think I love you. Don't ever leave me'."

Numbuh 3 was speechless. That was going to happen to her? Awesome! Simply awesome!

"Oh god, I'm doing it again," she accidentally said up loud.

"Doing what?" said N.U.

Numbuh 3 didn't want to answer, but these teens were her best friends anyway! "It's been a few weeks since I started, but lately I've been catching myself constantly thinking about Numbuh 4," she said, blushing. "I just don't know what's happening to me."

The teens all laughed. But they weren't making fun of her, she could tell. "What's so funny?"

"You silly kid," said K.S. "You're in love with Numbuh 4."

K.S. was absolutely right. Just a few moments before, Numbuh 3 has thought about her feelings, and wondered if she could be in love with him. Now, it had been confirmed.

"But isn't it a bit early?" said H.P.G. "I remember you falling in love with him, K.S., but not at the age of eleven."

"No, you're right," said K.S. She looked like she had suddenly realized something. "I didn't really fall in LOVE with Numbuh 4 until after he confessed his feelings . . . and I was going on twelve when that happened!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Numbuh 3 just might be able to change yet another thing when she gets home," said N.U.

"Hey, I've got a great idea," said A.L. "Let's tell her what she's allowed to tell . . . us, when she gets home!"

"I'll start," said H.P.G. "Feel free to ask Numbuh 2 if he likes Numbuh 5. If he denies, say 'suuuuuure' sarcastically. That'll get him for sure."

"Tell Lizzie that if she EVER wants to feel like she belongs with you guys, she's going to have to make a MAJOR change," said L.D. "Both about her personality and her looks."

"You have to tell Numbuh 1 about the Teens Down Town," said N.U. "He'll definitely love the idea."

"Numbuh 5 and Cree have to start to get along," said A.L. "So tell her that she should at least try to settle things down with Cree. She may hate you for saying it, but if she does, it'll change both of them."

"Ask Numbuh 4 if he cares for Joey," said W.B. "Then tell him about the accident and ask him if he wants to lose him forever."

Numbuh 3 looked at K.S. There wasn't much she could tell her what to do, but K.S. could still think of one thing: "Don't EVER tell Numbuh 4 to change his personality," she said. "He might end up losing his character, which I know you don't want to happen. Also, when you feel that the moment is right, tell him your feelings. Otherwise, you may have to wait for a year for him to fess up."

"Change the future, Numbuh 3," said N.U. "Change it for the better."


	7. Home

-Chapter 7: Home-

RING! RING!

N.U. picked up an old Kids Next Door communication device and answered the call. It was one of the 'former' Delightfuls, telling him that the tree house had been repaired.

"Splendid," said N.U. "Alright, team. I guess we should be sending Numbuh 3 back to her present time."

And with that, Numbuh 3 and the teens went back to the tree house. It was greatly repaired, as well as everything else around it. When they reached the living room, it was finally time to say goodbye to the teens.

"Why do I feel like I don't want to go back?" said Numbuh 3. "I'm beginning to like it here, now that the war is over."

"Don't be silly," said K.S. "You can't stay here. You belong in your own time. Of course, we'd love it if you stayed, but it wouldn't be right. There would be two versions of me!"

"You're right," Numbuh 3 said and laughed. "I'm going to miss you, though."

"Don't worry, you'll see us again," said H.P.G. "Only next time, you will be K.S."

"Well then, this is it," said A.L. She handed Numbuh 3 a stuffed toy. "This is the key to get to your time. Just say 'Portal' and you'll be on your way."

"Thank you," said Numbuh 3. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"No, thank YOU," said L.D. "If it weren't for you, we'd still be fighting."

N.U. sniffled and then shouted: "Group hug!!"

The group all gathered around Numbuh 3 and hugged her tight. Maybe a little too tight. But she heard W.B. whisper: "Don't make me emo."

Numbuh 3 hugged the teens back and said: "Thank you guys. I love you just as much as your old selves."

"And we love you, Kuki," said A.L. "Take care of yourself."

"And the hamsters!" said L.D.

"I will," said Numbuh 3. "Bye guys. I'll try to change things." She hesitated a little before she said: "Portal!"

When she said the word, she got the same feeling from before: like something pulled her upwards, and then everything around her spun, before she felt like she was hit on the head. She landed on her feet, but fell down from exhaustion.

Not much time left before she woke up again. She had a look around. She was back in her own time, she even stood on the exact same spot she had been standing on when A.L. took her to the future. Clearly, time hadn't elapsed here while she was away. She sat down on the sofa. What felt like two days was actually about less than one second. Strange. In fact, everything about that experience was strange.

Later on, the rest of the sector came back from the medium. Numbuh 3 was so happy to see them as kids again, but tried to hide her excitement. As she saw Numbuh 4 in his usual mood, she felt happier than ever. He wasn't emo.

"Hey, Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 1. "Everything cool?"

"Yup," said Numbuh 3. She didn't want to tell them about her adventure. "What did the medium say?"

"She babbled loads of stuff that made no sense," said Numbuh 5. "She said that I would grow to be a very beautiful woman with more feminine desires. I still don't get it!"

"What about me?" said Numbuh 2. "She said I would find something unexpected in time. Something that's similar to something I already know. What the heck that meant, I may never know."

"That's nothing compared to what she said to me," said Numbuh 1. "'By the time you're sixteen, you and your loved one will lose something, but gain something as well'. That's what she said. I'm a little worried about it. Could it mean that Lizzie and I will break up and find someone else?"

"Don't push your luck," said Numbuh 4. "Anyway, I think she was trying to make a fool of me when I asked her about my future. She said that unless I stopped pretending, I'd lose someone close to me. And she also said that a very good friend of mine will change our relationship forever. Talk about a corny medium!"

"Corny?" said Numbuh 2. "She wasn't corny. Like Numbuh 5 said, she just babbled loads of stuff that made no sense."

It all made sense to Numbuh 3. She wanted to tell them everything, but she couldn't find the right words.

"So, how has your day been, Numbuh 3?" said Numbuh 4. "Anything exciting happened?"

"A little," said Numbuh 3. "It's a long story, and you're not going to believe any of it. I'll tell you everything as soon as I'm done taking care of certain hamsters of mine."

She then walked inside the power plant. Before she closed the door to get some privacy, she could hear Numbuh 4 say: "It's always the cruddy hamsters. What's so special about them? It's not like they're planning to take over the world."

Numbuh 3 smirked. "Oh, Wally. If you only knew."

**-The end-**


End file.
